


There Through Thick and Thin

by megsblackfire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Reaper76 Week, SEP Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/pseuds/megsblackfire
Summary: Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes have been through everything together; SEP, the Omnic Crisis, Overwatch, Overwatch blowing up, and the nuclear fallout that was the aftermath of Overwatch blowing up. No matter what, they have each other's back.Collection for Reaper76 WeekDay 6: Gabriel is used to pain, but this was the worst he had ever felt.





	1. We Could be Heroes

Gabriel purged his stomach into the toilet for the third time in the last ten minutes. He groaned, slumping against the bowl, and spat excess bile into the water. If there was a hell, there was no way it was worse than this.

His whole body felt like it was on fire. His nerves were constantly firing, telling him that he was in pain, but there was nothing nearby that was the cause of it. His muscles ached like he had just ran for three days straight. There was nothing in his stomach anymore since he kept throwing everything up. There was no chance of bladder retention; he pissed himself almost as soon as he drank something.

This was Hell and God was a lazy son of a bitch for creating His version.

“Hey,” Jack called as he poked his head in. “You good?”

Gabriel groaned and glanced at the kid. Eighteen, the kid was eighteen. He’d barely finished his basic training before the program snapped him up. He’d seen the file on Jack Francis Morrison and he was impressed. Kid had good stamina, could plan on the fly, and did not hesitate when he had his goals in mind.

The kid was also amazing at keeping him entertained. He didn’t know how someone could be so young and be such an amazing individual. He couldn’t think of any eighteen year olds from L.A. that were as interesting. It must have something to do with growing up out in the middle of nowhere. It filled you with a need to entertain others because you never knew when you were going to see someone.

Jack eased his way into the bathroom and grabbed a face cloth. He turned the water on and put his hand under it, waiting for it to warm up. He ran the face cloth under the water once he was satisfied with the temperature, wrung it out, and turned the water off.

“Here,” he said before he knelt down and started cleaning Gabriel’s face.

“Don’t mommy me,” Gabriel grumbled.

“I’m not, asshole,” Jack said before he brushed bile off of Gabriel’s jaw. “Week ten injections are that bad?”

“Every week sucks,” Gabriel said as he closed his eyes. “This one is just…kicking my ass.”

“Tell me about it,” Jack said as he stood up to rinse the face cloth off. “Makes me scared for when the big stuff starts getting shoved under my skin.”

“You’ll be fine; you’ve got good genetics,” he said.

Jack glanced at him and managed a smile. “Good genetics don’t mean sweet shit,” he shrugged.

Gabriel snorted. Genetics had a part to play in all of the parts of this program. The weak were winnowed out almost immediately; Gabriel didn’t like it, but that was the nature of war. They would get slaughtered by the damn omnics if they weren’t stronger and ready to keep going through Hell. Considering what they were going through now, war was going to be a fucking vacation. 

“You don’t think your genetics are good, kid?” Gabriel asked.

“I’m your average American teenager, Gabriel,” Jack sighed. “There’s nothing special about me.”

“You haven’t seen your file then,” Gabriel smirked before he turned back to the bowl.

He threw up again, gagging hard on the ball of vomit that lodged itself in his throat for a moment. He came back to awareness to find a warm cloth on the back of his neck and Jack’s hands rubbing soothing circles into his back. Gabriel managed a smile before he slumped forward again.

“Fuck this shit,” he grumbled miserably.

Jack let out a soft hum before he rested a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder. “Do…do you think this is necessary?” he asked softly.

“Yes,” Gabriel said as he closed his eyes. “The omnics will slaughter us all. I know that; I’ve seen it. It…normal soldiers can’t deal with them. Germany had to build a squad of giants with shields and massive fucking hammers, Jack. We have to step up our game or we’re going to be eradicated.”

“I’ve seen the news,” Jack murmured. “I know that they’re heavily edited, but they were still horrific. It’s what made me join.”

Gabriel lifted his head. “Really? Haven’t always wanted to be soldier?”

“Always wanted to be a doctor,” Jack smiled. “Maybe a vet. But, I had to do my part. People need to be sewn up in the army so I thought it was the next logical step. No point going through for a doctorate if we get wiped out, right?”

“And now you’re here getting ready to get stuck full of needles,” Gabriel sighed before turning his head to vomit into the bowl.

“Yup,” Jack chuckled before he rubbed Gabriel’s back. “But I’m ready, even if it kills me. At least I can say that I tried.”

Gabriel sat back and wiped his chin off. His stomach settled enough to let him actually breathe. He glanced at Jack and reached out to ruffle the buzz cut blond hair. Jack looked at him in surprise, bright blue eyes blinking at the display of affection.

“You’re a good kid,” Gabriel said before he tipped his head back and groaned. “Let’s hope you make it out of this with your life. World would be a miserable place if it lost you, boy scout.”

Jack let out a laugh before he helped hoist Gabriel’s larger body to his feet. His knees knocked together as he helped direct Gabriel to the bunk, but he didn’t falter all the way there. He helped Gabriel flop onto the bed, ignoring the groaning as he tucked Gabriel in and got him a puke bucket. Gabriel let out a grunt of thanks before closing his eyes and immediately falling asleep.

* * *

 

Jack watched Gabriel sleep after he got a trash can set up next to him. The last thing he wanted his friend to do was have to book it to the washroom if he had to be sick again. It would reek to high heaven, sure, but it was better to lean over and puke than try not to spew while running for another room.

He wasn’t going to lie to himself; seeing Gabriel react to the injections the way he was terrified him. Jack had a great pain tolerance, but if someone as strong and resilient as Gabriel was reduced to a puking heap, he didn’t stand a chance. He was almost half of Gabriel’s weight, a little shorter, and younger. Whatever was kicking his ass was going to tear his apart.

This was not what he had been expecting when he’d agreed to join the SEP. He hadn’t thought it would be injections. He hadn’t thought it would be endless tests, both physical and written, and he hadn’t thought that he would be fed horrible food to make sure nothing interfered with their body absorbing whatever the fuck they were being pumped full of.

He was scared.

He had joined the army to be a doctor. He wanted to help people, to help them keep living even if their bodies were ready to give up. He’d wanted to be the simplest hero around, just a face in the crowd that knew what they did had saved more lives than anyone could imagine. Instead, he was here in a bunker getting stuck full of needles with the promise that, if he lived, he’d be going head-to-head with the omnics.

“I can hear your teeth chattering, Jack,” Gabriel murmured. “You cold?”

Jack shook his head, glancing at Gabriel. He must have zoned out if Gabriel had woken up without a word. The man did not know how to be quiet when waking up; he yawned like a lion. Loud and wide to show off all of his teeth. It was adorably cute.

“Scared,” he admitted.

“Of?”

“What’s going to happen to us,” Jack sighed and rubbed his eyes. “What life we’re going to have if this all goes sideways. I’m…terrified.”

Gabriel pushed himself up onto an elbow and looked at Jack. “We’re going to be heroes if we survive,” he said. “Even if we don’t, we were willing to do everything in order to protect those that can’t defend themselves.”

Jack nodded and chewed on his lip. “But…what if that sacrifice isn’t enough? What if we do all of this and we still lose?”

“Then at least we tried,” Gabriel huffed. “And since when are you a defeatist?”

Jack looked at his knees. “I…I’m scared, Gabe, cut me a little slack.”

“Hey,” Gabriel’s smile translated easily through his voice, “don’t worry so much. Leave that to me, your commanding officer.”

“We’re all busted back down to ‘private’, Gabe. No one has any sort of rank outside of the people in charge of this madhouse.”

Gabriel shrugged a shoulder. “And? I’ve got fighting experience. I know what it’s like out there right now. You leave planning and worrying to me, okay? You need to focus on staying alive and not letting something as stupid as a little needle kill you.”

Jack let out a soft laugh and shook his head. “Isn’t this a flip of reality?” he asked. “Usually, I’m the one giving the pep talk.”

“We can’t be strong all the time, Jack. Hell, I’m puking my guts out over here and I haven’t been sick since grade 10 when I got strep throat. I’m not scared to put in the extra time if it means watching you smile, boy scout.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet,” Jack shot him a look. “Now I feel like an even bigger dumbass.”

“Don’t. I mean it. Your smile lights up a room, Jack. Makes all this pain seem worth it. Want to make sure that other people not only get to see that smile, but that there are generations after us that will have bright smiles like that.”

Jack found himself smiling. “Go back to sleep, old man; you’re getting sentimental.”

“Dick,” Gabriel laughed and dropped back onto the bed. “If I wake up in a few hours, get me something light to eat.”

“Toast, got it.”

“Ugh.”

“That an ‘ugh’ to toast or…?”

Gabriel leaned over the bed to vomit into the trash bin.

“Well, that answers that question.”


	2. Keep Yourself Alive

Mortars fell from the sky and the ground evaporated beneath them. Jack yanked one of the German soldiers behind cover and covered their body with his. He felt heat rush over his back and he grit his teeth against the pain.

“You okay?” Jack yelled, feeling his eardrums throb as they tried to repair themselves.

“Shaken, but good,” the soldier shouted back. “Where’s the rest of the squad?”

Jack reached up for his earpiece and pressed down on the piece of tech. “Morrison to Squad B. Come in Squad B.”

“Squad B,” a muffled voice replied. “Good to hear your voice, Morrison. Thought we lost you after that last bombing.”

“I’m with Hasenkamp,” Jack said. “Where’s the Commander?”

“Reyes here,” a familiar, comforting voice shouted over the comms. “Looks like we got split into three different groups. I need a head count.”

“Two,” Jack said.

“Three,” the muffle voice said.

“And two with me. Fuck.”

Eight soldiers left from the twenty that went in. Jack reached up and push a hand into his fuzzy hair. He looked at the ground between his boots and felt bile rising in his throat. That was over fifty percent of their team gone. That was a lot of firepower gone in one fell swoop. Damn these omnics to whatever hole they crawled out of.

“We need to pull back,” Jack said. “Get who we can out of here.”

“Retreat’s cut off for almost everyone,” Gabriel said. “It’s going to be a fight to get back to base.”

“What about the Crusaders? Can they cut a swath for us?”

“Reinhardt’s three cities over,” Gabriel said. “No way he’ll get here in time.”

“Can command drop anything on us?”

“No.”

“Squad A?”

“No response.”

“C?”

“Three miles back dealing with OR-10s.”

“Wonderful,” Jack growled and looked up. “And I see dropships coming in for another round.”

Gabriel swore loudly. “Okay, I want a full retreat, understood? Do what you need to do, but we need to regroup with Squad C. I’m going to try to get a hold of Command, but there’s no guarantee about anything. No stupid risks. Get. Out.”

“Hoorah,” Jack snarled before he grabbed Hasenkamp’s arm. “Let’s go, bro. On your feet.”

Hasenkamp hauled himself to his feet and spat a mouthful of blood onto the ground. Jack had a moment of panic, but Hasenkamp shook his head.

“Chew the inside of my cheek when I get stressed,” he said. “Sorry. I’m good.”

“Just stay close,” Jack instructed. “We’ve got at least three miles to cover. More if Squad C’s been pushed back.”

Hasenkamp nodded and they bolted for the next cover. Jack kept his speed in check, vaulting over fallen debris with ease, but making sure that his slower companion stayed right behind him. He had to haul the exhausted soldier over whatever he could, watching their back as the dropships started swinging overhead.

“Bombs incoming,” he shouted over comms. “Get to cover!”

Hasenkamp dove under what must have been a car at one point and Jack followed him. He covered the other man as well as he could, both of them curling up as the bombs started falling. The explosions deafened him, leaving a terrifying ringing in his ears. He felt blood trickling down his jaw, but resisted the urge to wipe it away.

Hasenkamp was sobbing beneath him, wailing under Jack’s chest. Jack couldn’t blame him; he would be screaming too if he wasn’t so focused on keeping the other man alive. His hand tightened in Hasenkamp’s jacket and he shifted, drawing his knees up to make a better bubble over him.

The ground stopped shaking and Jack lifted his head. Dirt, dust, and smoke wafted through the air. He could smell something burning and knew that they had to move. He crawled out from under the twisted heap of metal and hauled Hasenkamp to his feet.

“We need to move,” Jack shouted.

Hasenkamp made a desperate motion with his hand before looking at the sky. “I can’t hear,” he shouted.

Jack nodded his head in understanding. He pointed towards the road and mimed running. Hasenkamp nodded and they took off as fast as they could. Jack watched the skyline, looking for any sign of falling ORs. Hasenkamp’s face was a mess of dirt with tear tracks rolling down his cheeks, but he moved like a trained soldier. He hadn’t been knocked down too far, at least.

Jack darted into a building and Hasenkamp slipped in behind him. Jack made a few quick signs and Hasenkamp pulled his helmet off. Jack popped the lid off of a stimpak and jabbed it into Hasenkamp’s arm, watching the desiccated flesh bounce back.

“Hear me?” he asked.

“Through a tunnel,” Hasenkamp shook his head. “But, yah.”

“Good,” Jack said as he pulled the stimpak away from the man’s arm. “Won’t repair much, I’m afraid, but it should get you to the field medics.”

Hasenkamp said something in German before he rubbed his face. He looked up at Jack and his brown eyes were swimming with tears. Jack pulled the man into a tight hug, squeezing harder as Hasenkamp clung to him.

“We’re going to get through this,” Jack murmured.

“Shouldn’t make promises like that,” Hasenkamp mumbled against Jack’s chest. “Can’t keep them.”

“I can if you are willing to follow my lead,” Jack smiled.

“I shouldn’t be crying like this,” Hasenkamp said as he tried to pull away.

“Maybe not, but you’re stressed and scared; I am too,” Jack said. “Seen worse reactions than just crying.”

Hasenkamp tightened his hands in Jack’s jacket before he pulled away. He wiped at his face and shook his head. He grumbled in German, looking around before he set his hands on his hips.

“So, where to from here?”

Jack looked out the window, remembering which way they had come a few hours before. He mapped it out in his head before pointing away from the building that they were in.

“That way for another mile,” he said. “At least.”

“Haven’t seen any omnics,” Hasenkamp said. “Think they’re just going to drop bombs and hope that they get us?”

“I’d wager at least one more run and then they’re going to drop on top of us,” Jack said. “That’s what they did in L.A.”

“Not so great,” Hasenkamp sighed and rubbed his face. “How are we going to survive this?”

“Hard work and pure, dumb luck,” Jack sighed. “Come on.”

* * *

 

Jack counted five soldiers from Squad B and grimaced. “Get medical,” he ordered as he shooed the limping soldiers along. “You haven’t heard anything from Commander Reyes?”

“Not since his orders,” Garret said as he leaned on his buddy’s shoulder. “Sorry, Captain.”

Jack shook his head and shooed them along. There was no reason for them to worry about the Commander; that was his responsibility now. He reached up and pressed a hand against his comm.

“Reyes, come in,” he said.

Static came back. He growled and repeated himself. He walked in a tight circle, glancing over at the commanding officer for Squad C. The woman shook her head and walked over.

“I haven’t heard anything either, Jack,” she said. “Should we pull back?”

“Get the others ready for transport,” Jack said as he looked to where his gun was being serviced by a technician. “I’m going to look for him.”

“You don’t know where to start,” the captain grimaced. “And if we lose you too….”

“You’ll have Reinhardt, Ana, and Torbjorn to help,” he said as he headed for his gun. “If you don’t hear from me by tomorrow, let high command know that we’re both KIA.”

The captain stared at him as if he was nuts as he shouldered his rifle. He left as quickly as he could, knowing that if he hung around too long, someone might try to stop him. He was not going to punch anyone in the face if he could avoid it, but he was not going to leave Gabriel on the battlefield to rot.

He ducked under the gate that kept the omnics out and headed for the heart of the city. Bombed-out shells of cars and buildings greeted him. Charred bodies reduced to pieces of discarded black extremities were strewn about, either the remains of the citizens or the soldiers that had been sent in ahead of them.

He forced himself not to think about how Gabriel’s corpse could be part of that number. It would still be burning if it was, so either Gabriel was still alive or he was dead further along.  He had to find him, either way. Gabriel’s family deserved to at least have his body.

He heard the rapid percussion of shotguns and veered towards the sound. He pushed on his earpiece, trying to get Gabriel to answer him. All that spat back at him was static until he rounded the corner.

“Motherfucker!” he shouted before diving out of the way. “Don’t shoot me, you fucking moron!”

“Sorry,” Gabriel snorted. “Little surrounded, in case your country bumpkin ass didn’t notice.”

Jack fired off three helix rockets and the omnics were reduced to scrap. He hurried to Gabriel’s side, spotting the dying bodies of the other two soldiers. He grimaced at the sight, wishing there was something he could do for them.

“Stay close,” Gabriel growled as he fired on the advancing omnics. “They’re like fucking ants!”

“Ants?”

“There’s a lot of them, okay.”

“And you didn’t think of wasps?”

“No. No, apparently, I think of annoying little, hardworking ants instead of fuck-off wasps.”

“At least your sense of humor hasn’t gone anywhere.”

“Small blessings, Jack, small blessings,” Gabriel snorted. “Duck.”

Jack threw himself to the ground as Gabriel started spinning. He didn’t know how Gabriel could fire his stupid shotguns that fast, but he wasn’t complaining as the omnics fell to pieces around them. He saw bullets blast through Gabriel’s torso, but he shrugged them off until the last omnic fell sparking to the ground.

“Gabe.”

Gabriel shook his head before stumbling over to one of the dying soldiers. Jack watched Gabriel kneel down and grab the man’s jaw, wrenching his head up and around to look at him. Bile burned in his throat and Jack looked away, unable to watch as Gabriel stole the life from the man’s body.

“Glad you’re still alive,” he said as he heard Gabriel groan in pain.

“Glad you came along when you did,” Gabriel grunted before he stumbled over to Jack and dropped down on the ground. “Those that you killed would have overwhelmed me otherwise.”

Jack nodded and reached out to pet Gabriel’s head. “Should head back,” he said. “They’re going to be looking for us.”

Gabriel sighed heavily. “I need a few minutes, Jack,” he said. “I managed to heal the wounds but I’m exhausted.”

Jack settled down beside Gabriel. He nodded and reached up to touch his earpiece. He managed to get a hold of Squad C and told them that Gabriel was alive and that they’d head for the extraction point when he could move. When he got the confirmation, he set a hand on Gabriel’s head and started gently massaging his scalp.

“I’m glad you made it,” Jack said.

“Me too,” Gabriel said before he slumped against Jack’s shoulder. “Watch my back.”

Jack smiled a little before he lifted his head to keep watch.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even from the time of the Omnic Crisis, Gabriel could steal the life force of other living beings in order to survive. He does NOT enjoy this at all.


	3. Under Pressure

Jack wanted to scream. He wanted to stuff his head out the window of his office and just scream as loudly as he could. There didn’t have to be words or anything; it was just primal fury that was pulsing through him. Well, fury wasn’t the right word; stress would be a better one.

He rubbed his face, trying to ignore the pile of paperwork that just kept growing on his desk. He heard Ana walk into his office and peeked out from between his fingers.

“If you put more paperwork on my desk, I will stab you,” he warned.

“I have my stab-proof armor on,” she said before setting another pile down. “You wanted this job.”

“No, no I did not,” Jack grimaced before he dropped his head to the desk. “They gave me the job and if I’d have refused, it would have been career suicide. I didn’t get a choice if I wanted to continue working with Overwatch.”

Ana shrugged before she left again. Jack let out a long sigh of pain before he reached out to grab the topmost datapad. He pulled it down in front of him and started reading it, hoping that it was just a report and not someone looking for funding. The UN was being a right brat about giving him funding for anything that wasn’t basic pay and covering immediate bills.

“You look like shit.”

“Wow, thanks, Gabe,” Jack glanced up.

Gabriel breezed over to him and leaned against the desk, resting his hip against it. His brown eyes scanned the massive pile of datapads and he grimaced. He picked up a datapad and read it, ignoring Jack’s exasperated sigh.

“These are horrible; don’t they have head of departments to run this by?”

“The UN is putting a stranglehold on all funding that doesn’t have a signature from me,” Jack sighed.

“You’re kidding?” Gabriel shot him a look. “Fuck me, Jack; this is ridiculous.”

Jack splayed his hands. “You’re telling me,” he said. “I just…I don’t know. I’m so…stressed.”

Gabriel looked at him before smirking. “I could do something for you,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” Jack sighed and rubbed at his face. “I just….”

“Jack, I’m offering to suck your dick, here,” Gabriel sighed heavily. “Do you want it?”

“I want to say yes….”

“But?”

“Windows? Ana could walk in at any time. And, I mean, I don’t want you to think that I’m using you.”

“Jack, I’m the one offering. You aren’t using me unless I let you.”

Jack leaned back in his chair. “Gabe, I’m your commanding officer….”

“Commanding officers are hot,” Gabriel teased. “And I remember you mooning over me when we first met.”

“Dude, you are fucking hot,” Jack huffed. “Lesbians want you to fuck them.”

“Wow, that’s an exaggeration.”

“Gabriel, it is not. The two ladies in our training unit wanted you and they were exclusively lady-lovers.”

Gabriel let out a snort of laughter and shook his head. He would deny it, but he knew that the two lesbians in the unit never stopped whispering about how hot Gabriel was. He couldn’t really blame them for thinking about it; Gabriel was gorgeous. If anyone wanted a good dicking, he had no doubt that Gabriel could deliver.

“So, do you want me to suck you off?” Gabriel asked.

“Gabe.”

“Offer’s on the table. I might have to leave for work for a few days, so you have to act fast.”

Jack let out a long sigh before he nodded. “Yes, please,” he said. “Just…be quiet?”

“I’m going to have a dick in my mouth; you’re the one that has to be quiet,” Gabriel smirked before he moved to straddle Jack’s lap.

Jack shook his head as he watched Gabriel make a show of pulling his gloves off. He reached up to cup Gabriel’s cheek, smiling as Gabriel turned to kiss along his palm.

“Getting handsy,” Gabriel said.

“Can’t get enough of that rugged face,” Jack chuckled and started to pull away.

“Did I say stop?” Gabriel pouted as he chased after the hand. “You keep that hand on my face while I suck your dick.”

“Demanding for someone that’s about to suck dick,” Jack teased as Gabriel slid off his lap and nuzzled his groin. “Since when are you big on oral?”

“Since I learned that you love having your dick sucked,” Gabriel smirked at him as he slowly unzipped Jack’s fly.

“Who told you that?”

“Jack, just because you and Vincent broke up doesn’t mean that we had to stop talking,” Gabriel said as he pulled Jack out of his pants.

“Wait, you asked Vincent that?!”

“Jack, sweetheart, I asked how to make your head spin; he was too eager to tell me about what a god you are in the sack,” Gabriel purred as he ran his tongue up the underside of Jack’s cock.

Jack felt heat rush to his face as his cock started to stiffen. Gabriel would ask Vincent something like that and Vincent would happily tell Gabriel everything. He wasn’t sure if he was happy about that or not.

He tipped his head back as Gabriel’s lips parted and engulfed the head of his cock. He exhaled loudly through his nose and tangled his fingers into Gabriel’s growing hair. Gabriel hummed, sending vibrations down the length of Jack’s cock.

“Gabe,” he breathed as he rolled his hips.

Gabriel kept his attention on the head on Jack’s cock. His tongue felt amazing even if all it was doing was teasing the hole. A hand sneaked into Jack’s pants and gently started massaging his balls, rolling them across his rough palm. Jack’s hips twitched, wanting to thrust his hips, but knowing that it would smack Gabriel’s head against the desk.

“Fuck,” he whispered as he looked down at Gabriel. “Feels good.”

Gabriel smirked and opened his mouth so that Jack could see his cock sitting on Gabriel’s tongue. Jack shivered at the sight, holding his hips still to keep from snapping himself forward. He swallowed, trying to will Gabriel to come forward.

His head snapped up as he heard the door open. Gabriel shimmied backwards as Jack pulled his chair closer to the desk, hiding his naughty midday blowjob from sight. He made sure that his face was schooled by the time that Ana walked in with more datapads.

“You look exhausted, Ana,” Jack sighed as Ana set the pile down on his desk. “When was the last time you got any sleep?”

“You’re one to ask that,” Ana snorted.

“I only answer to myself; you have a little girl to go home to,” Jack smiled and waved her off. “Go. Rest of the day off. Shoo. Get some sleep.”

Ana stared at him before smiling. “Thank you,” she said before hurrying out of the office. She poked her head back in and pointed at his desk. “Oh, right, there’s some medical papers from the hospital wing for you to look over. I think you’ll find some of the reports interesting.”

“Thank you, Ana,” Jack said as she closed the door. “And you?”

Gabriel looked up at him before locking his lips around Jack’s cock. “Hmm?”

“You’re a pain in the ass,” Jack sighed before he shifted his chair back. “But please continue.”

Gabriel grinned, gently digging his teeth into the sensitive flesh, before he started bobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's a better stress relief than sex? I would say sleeping, but I'm ace, so I don't count.


	4. Running in the Shadows

Jack launched himself off the top of the building and landed on the next rooftop. He rolled, carrying himself forward so that he didn’t break his shins. He paused behind a huge vent and slowly got to his feet. The moon was gleaming overhead, casting shadows, but not the one that was hovering near the edge of the roof.

“Thought you said you weren’t going to follow me,” Jack said as he straightened up.

The shadow rushed towards him and Jack smiled as he was tipped over into a dip. The Reaper’s face was inches from his own, his strong arms holding him securely around the waist and behind his shoulders.

“When have you ever known me to not follow you?” the Reaper asked before he leaned forward and ran the nose of his mask down Jack’s cheek. “I love watching you run.”

“It’s what I’m good at,” Jack smiled before he wiggled to his feet.

Reaper’s hands trailed down his body and he shivered at the touch. The Reaper was the city’s ghost, a moving cloud of smoke and vengeance that left husks in his wake, but Jack had never saw him that way. He was just Reaper, a dangerous man, but one that was full of passion. Everything he did was passionate and beautiful and Jack couldn’t help but love him.

He didn’t care that he never saw the other man’s face. That wasn’t important. What was important was Reaper himself; if he said he had no face, Jack was inclined to believe him. Besides, if Reaper ever changed his mind and did show his face, Jack wouldn’t hold it against him. If the rumors were true, Reaper had every right to mistrust everyone.

Rumors said that the Reaper had been in love with a very pretty man once way back when. Back before non-straight people had any protected rights. Hell, it might have been back before Black people had any rights. The stories varied depending on who was telling it and where it was being told; like all good urban legends, naturally.

Anyways, the Reaper had been in love with a man. They kept their relationship very quiet; no one in their right minds would have been vocal about it back then. Very hush, hush, very private. So, the two of them met rarely, but they always made the most of their time together. Very sweet, romantic stuff that would make anyone swoon to hear. Candle lit dinners, baths with rose petals; the works.

But, one day, the Reaper saw his lover with a woman. Not only a woman, a pretty one. And they kissed in public; scandalous. Obviously, he was hurt by what he saw, but he kept himself unseen by the couple and waited until they met up again on one of their private spots.

“You have a wife?” the Reaper had asked.

“No,” his lover had replied, looking very put off by the very idea.

“I saw you with a woman. You don’t have to lie; I won’t be mad at you. I understand, even if it does hurt that you lied to me.”

His lover confessed that he was married. Not only married, but had three kids with the woman. The Reaper had been incredibly hurt by this news and tried to end their relationship on the spot.

“How could you do that to your kids?” he demanded. “I won’t be a homewrecker.”

“I’ll leave her, I promise,” his lover had said.

“So said every husband that has ever slipped out of his mistress’ embrace,” the Reaper had replied. “No. Go be with your family. Treat that woman right; she doesn’t deserve this.”

The Reaper refused to speak to his lover after that. He ignored his calls, letters, and any other form of communication that his lover tried to use. He was very hurt by the deception, but he would have moved on and found a new reason to live. Except his lover didn’t let him.

Late at night, not quite a year after he ended the affair, the Reaper woke to find himself being dragged out of his bed and hauled off into a car. No one knows what his kidnappers did to him, but everyone knew that the lover had been behind it. One way or another, the Reaper had died and been reborn as a smoke monster, a spirit of pure vengeance that would protect those that were easily preyed upon.

And any good story-teller would smile when the inevitable questions was asked. “What happened to the lover?”

“You’ll just have to ask The Reaper about that,” was the smart answer. No one knew what had happened to him. However, given the Reaper’s history, he was probably viciously eviscerated.

“Please don’t think that’s all you’re good at,” Reaper said, bringing Jack out of his musing. “I know there’s more to you than running.”

“Maybe that’s all I want, Reaper,” Jack sighed as he leaned against the vent. “Just to spend the rest of eternity running across the moonlit rooftops.”

“You are beautiful when you run,” Reaper said as he moved closer. His clawed hand cupped Jack’s face and his glowing eyes blinked slowly. “You look like a gazelle, jumping and racing across the rooftops.”

“Are you the lion that is hunting me down?” Jack teased.

Reaper laughed softly as his hands rolled down Jack’s hips. “Do you want me to be?”

“Please?” Jack smiled.

Reaper rested his forehead against Jack’s forehead. “Then run, springbok.”

Jack kissed the mask before he darted out of Reaper’s arms. He raced across the rooftop, launching himself out over the lights. Shadows rushed by underneath him, buoying his body just enough to carry him to the next roof. He rolled and kept running, laughing as Reaper rushed at his heels.

He jumped three more rooves before his foot slipped on an edge. He gasped in alarm, arms pin wheeling as he tried to right himself. The ground swayed beneath him, taunting him with how far away it was. Thousands of lights flashed under him as he pitched forward, blinding him with their brilliance.

“Jack!”

Talons dug into the meat of his arm, holding him in place as he dangled over the side of the building. He kicked at the solid metal of the building, trying to push himself up as his arm protested the angle he was at. Reaper hauled him up in one fluid motion, dragging him over the edge of the building so that he could sprawl out on his stomach.

“I’m fine!” Jack shouted over the pounding in his ears. “I’m fine!”

Tears started pouring down his face as Reaper dragged him up against his chest. He tried to fight the strong arms off, snarling over and over again that he was fine, but Reaper wouldn’t let him go. He was cocooned in warmth and Jack closed his eyes as Reaper’s mouth pressed against his temple.

“Stop it,” Jack whispered. “I’m fine.”

“You almost died, Jack,” Reaper growled in his ear. “I’m allowed to be scared.”

“The great Reaper is afraid of losing me?” Jack sneered as he tried to stand up.

“Don’t scoff at me, boy,” Reaper growled.

Jack found himself on his back with Reaper looming over him. Talons dug into the fabric of his shirt as Reaper’s face moved closer to his own, the bone white mask shifting with his anger.

“I worry about you,” Reaper said. “You love running and I love watching you run, but that doesn’t mean I don’t fear losing you.”

“You’re immortal,” Jack said and closed his eyes. “You’ll find a replacement, Reaper.”

“I don’t want a replacement, Jack,” Reaper snapped. “I want to enjoy a long, natural life with you. Not watch you lying broken on the ground because you slipped.”

Jack let out a sob and covered his face. He rolled onto his side, trying to get his heart-rate back down to normal. He had never felt that much fear before; he’d never slipped like that. He was always sure footed; he had never lost his footing and gone over the edge of a building. Not even when he was still new to the sport had he slipped like that.

“Ssh,” Reaper whispered before he pushed his head into Jack’s neck. “I’m here, Jack. I will be here, no matter what.”

Jack nodded before he lifted his head. “Thank you,” he whispered before pushing a hand up against the Reaper’s face.

Reaper let out a low purr before he kissed Jack again.


	5. Empire of Dirt

Jack watched headquarters burn. Blood kept dripping into his eyes, but it didn’t obscure his view. He had front row seats to the horror show. If only he had some popcorn.

Fire and Rescue was already on scene dealing with the injured. It baffled him how someone as banged up as he was had escaped detection. He worked with these people hundreds of times before; they shouldn’t have been so unobservant.

His face was torn up. He was bleeding. He was covered in blood, not all of it his own, and his wounds were still raw and open. He should have been noticeable, even if all the other burn victims running around.

He felt like a ghost and he loved it. He had spent the last twenty years under a microscope. Every move he made was torn apart, analyzed, and used against him. Now he was ignored, forgotten, and he was immediately addicted to the sensation.

Jack Morrison was dead. He was a ghost. Untouchable, forgotten, and ignored. He loved the sound of it.

He realized he was laughing and slapped a hand over his mouth. Keep it together, Jack; you’re dead, not crazy. No need to go cannonballing off the deep end just yet.

“Jack.”

He snapped his head around and stared. “Gabe,” he whispered before rushing towards the blood figure. “Gabe!”

Gabriel’s arms opened and Jack crashed into him. They tumbled to the ground, grunting in pain as they were jolted. A smile stretched across Gabriel’s mutilated face and he pressed a kiss to Jack’s cheek.

“I can’t believe you survived,” Gabriel whimpered. “I saw everything coming down and, oh gods, I thought I lost you.”

“I’m a hard man to kill,” Jack said before he tried to get up. “You know that, Mr. Shadowfiend.”

Gabriel crawled to his feet and stumbled. Jack caught him, but Gabriel collapsed into ash. Jack threw his hands in the air, sighing heavily as Gabriel dissipated around him.

“Gabriel, you drama-queen; I can’t carry ashes!”

He could practically hear Gabriel swearing in every language he knew. The ash swirled around him, humming like a swarm of locust. Jack did his best not to laugh, reaching for the ash cloud.

“Drama-queen,” Jack repeated. “Come on; there’s a safehouse around here somewhere. I need food and you need a container to collect yourself in.”

He started walking and Jack heard Gabriel following him. He felt the ash move over his shoulders and smiled as he continued on. At least Gabriel was still in some control of his functions.

The city was almost completely deserted. Everyone had to be focused on the exploded building that used to be Overwatch Headquarters. They didn’t care about two ghosts moving through their city. Jack appreciated that; he wanted to be forgotten. He wanted the last twenty years of his life to be gone as quickly as Headquarters had been.

He shouldered his way into a safehouse and closed the door after the last of Gabriel’s ash rolled in. Gabriel started putting himself back together, shifting miserably with every inch of flesh that finally solidified. He looked down at his hands as the last pieces of himself settled into place. Tears rolled down his face as he looked away.

“I look like a monster,” he said.

“And you think I look any better?” Jack asked as he walked towards the washroom. “My face is on fire.”

“It hasn’t healed yet?”

“Gabe, I skipped breakfast and am running on fumes,” Jack sighed as he yanked a medical kit out of the bathroom cabinet and opened it. “See what’s in the cupboards?”

“Something stuffed with carbs, got it,” Gabriel said.

Jack huffed as he got a suturing needle prepped. He injected a painkiller into his arm and got to work sealing up the canyons in his face. By the time he was finished, his fingers were stained with blood and iodine, part of which was still leaking down his face. He swallowed as he checked the sutures, making sure that the flesh wasn’t flaring too much. Nice, clean sutures would ensure minimal scarring while his body stopped freaking the fuck out.

“There,” he sighed before he started cleaning his face off. “Find anything?”

“You can’t smell it?” Gabriel asked.

“I’m so hopped up on painkillers, I can see eternity,” Jack said before he stepped into the kitchen. “Ooh, is that spaghetti?”

“Spaghetti, garlic bread, and salad,” Gabriel said.

“There was enough for a meal?”

“This place was well-stocked,” Gabriel smiled as he dumped everything onto a plate and handed it over to Jack. “Oh, fuck, you look like a fucking monster too.”

“Two monsters,” Jack smiled, trying not to pull the stitching too much. “A match made in heaven.”

Gabriel tilted his head to the side before he sighed heavily. His body fell apart and drifted over to the table, rematerializing on a chair. Jack walked over to the table and sat down opposite him, watching as Gabriel looked down at the flesh that was misting off of his hands.

“Gabe,” he murmured.

“This was supposed to be fixed,” Gabriel whispered. “That…that bitch did the opposite of what I wanted.”

“I’m sorry,” Jack whispered.

“You told me not to trust her,” Gabriel shook his head. “I should have listened.”

“Wouldn’t be you if you didn’t fall on your face,” Jack smiled sadly. “You have to see the hell for yourself before you believe it.”

Gabriel nodded his head as his hand vanished completely. “Fucking Hell.”

“At least that hasn’t been my fate too,” Jack sighed. “I don’t think the world can handle two disintegrating jackasses.”

Gabriel looked at him for a moment before he smiled. “How can you have such a great sense of humor, Jack? I want to scream.”

Jack shrugged as he bit into the bread. “Well, I don’t have a million cameras in my face,” he said. “I’m a ghost. No one gives a shit about me anymore. I can do whatever the fuck I want. It’s wonderful. And I’m so fucking high on morphine that I can hear colours.”

“Oh no, my boy scout has turned into a wild child,” Gabriel teased. “What are we going to do with you?”

“Well, when I’m done this, you are fucking me on every surface available to us,” Jack said.

“Excuse me?”

“You are fucking me on every surface available. Starting with the table.”

“Jack!”

“No, don’t you try to weasel out of this. I have twenty years of not loving you to make up for.”

“Jack.”

“Gabriel Reyes.”

“I don’t know if I want to kiss you or slap you.”

“You can fuck me, you coward.”

Gabriel laughed and collapsed into ash. The pile of ash shook violently and Jack started laughing. Poor Gabriel was going to have a lot of relearning to do, the poor man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny how Jack's life had to end before it could really begin.


	6. Distracted with Pain

Gabriel’s body arched off of the medical table and his mouth opened to scream. A gag was stuffed between his teeth and he bit down on it. He screamed as loud as he could, thrashing against the bonds that were holding him in place.

Voices; soft, gentle, and familiar; rang out around him. He felt needles sliding into his flesh, grounding him in the moment and keeping him from attempting to flee. Another jolt of agony raced up his spine and he thrashed.

A hand; warm, callous, and big; pressed against his cheek. He looked up, blinking around tears, and could barely make out the blob of colour above him. He heard his name spoken, but the other words were muffled, like someone was trying to speak through cotton.

Another needle slid into the meat of his arm and he bit down on the gag. He chewed it, thrashing as he felt the press of a scalpel against his chest.

Those big hands pressed down on his shoulders, holding him in place as the scalpel sliced into him. He screamed, body arching off of the table. Voices rose and fell around him like waves, but no words outside of his name reached him.

The scalpel continued cutting him open while pins held his flayed flesh. His fingers curled and stretched, trying to find some form of release. His shoulders rolled and his hips arched. Tears rolled down his face and he screamed as he felt something being put into him.

“Gabriel, it’s okay,” that familiar voice soothed. “It’s okay. I love you. It’s okay.”

Gabriel’s head rolled towards the sound of the voice. He chewed on the gag, whimpering as he felt more pain race up and down his body. Those big hands cupped his face and Gabriel leaned into the hands, trying to distract himself.

He closed his eyes, bit down on the gag, and did his best to ride the pain out.

* * *

 

Jack watched Gabriel breathe through the respirator. There were so many tubes pushed down his throat and nose just to keep his airways from collapsing. It was more of a precaution on Angela’s part, but she didn’t know how the reprogramed nanites would react to his mangled throat. The last thing they wanted was for the nanites to accidentally seal his airways shut and leave him to suffocate on the bed.

He reached out and ran his hand down Gabriel’s cheek. His brown eyes fluttered for a moment before opening. They were distant, but he could see Gabriel slowly returning from the doped up haze Angela had finally managed to get him into.

“Hey,” he murmured. “Don’t try to talk, okay?”

He took one of Gabriel’s hands and squeezed the heavily scarred appendage. Gabriel let out a faint growl before he closed his eyes and squeezed back. Jack managed a smile and shifted closer to press a kiss to Gabriel’s forehead.

“We had enough morphine in you to give an elephant a headache for a week,” he murmured. “I’m so sorry.”

Gabriel made a faintly curious noise and motioned his hand towards his body. Jack nodded and lifted Gabriel’s hand to kiss over the knuckles.

“The implants are working as intended,” he said. “You haven’t disintegrated since Angela turned them on. They have shown a heightened aggression to bacteria, though, so your digestive tract is going to need a massive jump start.”

Gabriel lifted their joined hands and jerked a thumb at his face. Jack chuckled.

“As ugly as ever,” he teased. “Only a mother could love you.”

Gabriel turned his hand so that he could flip Jack off. Jack could see the smile on his face though, so he knew that Gabriel knew he was joking. Their hands settled back onto the bed and Gabriel inhaled deeply. His scarred chest rose and fell smoothly, missing the coughing stutter that had dominated his actions only a week before. It was a massive improvement.

“Angela thinks you’ll make a full recovery,” Jack said. “Especially now that you’re officially back with Overwatch. I already called dibs on shooting Moira, though.”

Gabriel growled and smiled. He jerked his thumb towards his chest before pointing at Jack. Apparently, he wanted to shoot her first. He could allow such a thing since Gabriel deserved to get revenge first. But everyone else would have to form a conga line and wait their turn to shoot her.

“Love you,” Jack murmured as he lifted Gabriel’s hand to his mouth and started kissing over his knuckles again. “Love you so much.”

Gabriel reached up with his other hand and made a circle. Jack was laughing before Gabriel started poking his finger through the hole and then pointing at Jack.

“You must be feeling better, you dork,” Jack teased before he kissed Gabriel’s cheek. “I’ll go get Angela, you old pervert. If I even tried to suck your dick, she’d have my head on a pole.”

Gabriel lifted his eyebrows suggestively. Jack laughed at him as he turned to get the doctor. Good to know that his darling was feeling good in spite of the extreme pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one about saving Gabe from his nanites.


	7. No Ordinary Love

Gabriel leaned over the railing and smiled down at the waves. He could see seals moving around beneath the water, but he wasn’t focused on them. He licked his lips before hauling himself over the railing, glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one was around to see him jump. When he was certain that the coast was clear, he jumped.

The waves rushed up to meet him, caressing him as he was dragged down into the depths. Water rushed into his lungs, but rather than drowning him, he could breathe just fine. He kicked his legs and slowly made his way through the seals, ignoring them as they swam around him in fat, lazy circles.

“You’re late,” a voice called through the ocean.

“Late shift,” Gabriel called back. “You could help.”

“You need to learn to swim,” the voice teased before the current grabbed him. “What sort of ocean consort can’t swim?”

Gabriel laughed as he was pulled quickly out into the open ocean. He opened his arms, grinning as his demigod brought him right up against his massive chest. Intense blue eyes gazed down at him before thick fingers pushed through Gabriel’s hair. He shivered at the touch, watching his mate study his face.

“Has it been that long?” the demigod of the currents asked.

“Three years, babe,” Gabriel said. “What, you don’t like the wrinkles?”

The demigod frowned before kissing him. Gabriel groaned into the kiss, feeling a long, thin, flexible tongue push into his mouth. He lifted his hands and wrapped them tightly around his mate’s shoulders, exhaling a stream of bubbles.

“You are a fantastic kisser, Jack,” Gabriel murmured when they pulled apart.

“I have a lot of time to make up for,” Jack said before he leaned back.

His powerful serpentine body wrapped around Gabriel’s body, securing him in place as Jack started swimming down into the black reaches. Gabriel shivered and closed his eyes, focusing on breathing. He felt Jack reach the Veil and dug his fingers into the thick, blue scales. He felt reality bending around him, threatening to rip him apart in the process, and then there was nothing. He inhaled and opened his eyes, staring at the underwater kingdom that stretched out around him.

The beauty of the place stunned him no matter how many times Jack brought him here. The colours were vibrant. The fish swam in tight schools that gleamed like gemstones in the water. Water nymphs darted back and forth between the forests of kelp, giggling and waving at Jack as he swam past them. He could feel their curious eyes on him for a few moments before they zipped off to their next game. Massive corals towered overhead, their mighty branches looking like trees against the golden sea floor.

“I don’t plan on letting you go this time,” Jack warned as they neared the palace.

“My mother will kill me if I leave without a word,” Gabriel smirked.

Jack twisted around and grabbed Gabriel’s face, pricking the skin with the sharp talons that tipped each finger. He grinned wickedly, showing off fangs that were not made for tearing fish flesh apart.

“She has had you for years; it is my turn,” he growled.

Gabriel shivered with arousal at the possessive tone. He wanted to be in Jack’s bed already, accepting the demigod’s love and seed. He licked his lips slowly, glancing around as he spotted other demigods in the windows of the palace.

“Think they’re jealous?” he asked.

“What, of the gorgeous shadow sprite that I have wrapped in my coils?” Jack growled before he slipped through the massive archway into the palace. “Of course they’re envious. They all want you, Gabriel, and it infuriates them that I don’t share.”

“Like your father shared his partners,” Gabriel snorted in amusement.

Jack smirked in agreement before he released Gabriel onto the palace floor. His feet suctioned themselves to the marble immediately and he took a moment to acclimate himself to the underwater world. He might have been a shadow sprite, but his family had not stepped beyond the Veil in generations. He was a foreigner in these lands, just like any poor human stupid enough to walk here.

Jack patted Gabriel’s ass before he swam past, his thick, serpentine tail moving through the water with ease. Gabriel followed as quickly as he could, shivering at the idea of staying here with his mate for an extended period of time. Usually, he only got to spend a year or two before he was forced to return to the mortal realm. For immortals, that was a drastically short amount of time; Gabriel wasn’t a true immortal, though, so even if he was closing in on two hundred years of age, he still grew old and could die.

“So, what’s the plan to keep me here for eternity, my lord?” Gabriel asked.

“I’m going to keep you stuffed with eggs,” Jack shrugged. “Death won’t take a soul while they’re carrying a god’s child.”

Gabriel let out a sharp bark of laughter. “Okay, that is not going to work,” he cackled. “You aren’t a god, sweetheart, for one. And second, who says I’m going to carry your eggs? You’re the larger partner. And have a working egg canal.”

Jack gave him a look before he pointed through an archway. “In.”

Gabriel smirked and walked through the archway. He froze in his steps as he spotted a bundle on Jack’s circular bed. A shaggy brown head popped up and brown eyes blinked. Jack smirked as he swam past, coiling his body in welcome to the little figure on the bed.

“Come say hello to your papa, Jesse,” Jack cooed.

“Papa!” the little demigod squealed before zipping over.

Gabriel grunted as the solid child slammed into him. He stared down at the happily wiggling child before he looked at Jack.

“Is he…?”

“Adopted,” Jack chuckled as he settled on the bed. “Jesse, don’t squeeze too hard. You’ll make his eyes pop out of his head.”

Jesse giggled happily before zipping over to Jack and snuggling close, curling up against the huge chest. Gabriel took the time to look the child over, taking in the brown skin, brown hair, and red and white tail. He wasn’t sure what the tail was supposed to be, but it was definitely some sort of fish.

“I…I thought maybe I…sired him,” Gabriel looked away.

“Oh, don’t worry; you will sire all of my children,” Jack purred. “But, until you’re ready for that, Jesse can teach you how to be a parent.”

“Going to be hard to keep up with a swimmer,” Gabriel said as he rubbed his head.

Jack grinned and rolled onto his back. “Oh, Gabriel, I can deal with that,” he said as he waved a hand in the air. “Say the word and you will not have to worry about swimming.”

Gabriel stared at his mate and nodded. “Please.”

Jack grinned as he curled his hand into a claw. “As you wish, my darling.”

* * *

 

“Yer so slow!”

“Still getting used to the tail, Jesse,” Gabriel huffed as he tried to move his tail. “How did you take to this so fast, you gangly thing?”

Jesse snickered at Gabriel’s attempts to keep up. He flicked ahead, weaving through the garden with ease. Gabriel tried to get his stupid tail to obey him, resorting to clawing at the water to get himself moving. He saw Jack out of the corner of his eye and turned, watching as his much larger mate swam up to him.

“Still not used to your tail?” Jack teased as he cupped Gabriel’s cheek.

“Ssh,” Gabriel huffed. “You gave me a massive one.”

Jack chuckled before he reached down with both hands to hold Gabriel’s tail. “It suits you, darling,” he said. “My big, fierce hunter.”

“I feel small next to you,” Gabriel said.

“I’m a demigod; you’re a sprite. Comes with the territory, darling.”

“Don’t be an ass. Even if it’s what you do best.”

Jack chuckled before pulling Gabriel up against him. His lips pressed over Gabriel’s eyes before he whistled for Jesse.

“Nap time, Jesse,” he called.

“I’m not tired!”

“That’s what you said yesterday and I found you sleeping in the garden,” Jack smirked as he swam over to Jesse and scooped him up before he could flee. “Nap time for all of us.”

“Snuggles?” Jesse grinned up at them.

“A little later,” Jack smirked. “I want to spend some alone time with Papa.”

Jesse pouted and snuggled. “Okay,” he huffed.

He didn’t put up a fuss as Jack swam into Jesse’s room. He released Gabriel long enough to tuck Jesse into his circular bed before he grabbed him and hauled him into their bedroom. Gabriel couldn’t stop himself from laughing as Jack’s hands roamed over his pale belly. It was so weird to watch his bronze flesh meld into the white underbelly of an orca, but he was getting used to it.

“Jack, please; calm down,” he teased. “You get to play with me however long you like. At least until Jesse wakes up, anyways.”

“I will ravage you,” Jack warned as his lips closed over Gabriel’s, swallowing the wanton moan that slipped its way past Gabriel’s lips. “I will fuck you until you are swollen and puffy, too bliss blown to even know which way is up.”

“That had better be a promise,” Gabriel groaned as he dug his fingers into Jack’s hips. “Because I want to be fucked good and hard.”

“You will be,” Jack promised as he bit Gabriel’s neck. “And I won’t stop until you’re begging for it.”

Gabriel shivered before he tried to swim towards the bed. Jack watched him flail for a few minutes before he hooked an arm around Gabriel’s waist and pulled him over to the bed. Gabriel pouted before kissing Jack’s lips and biting hard on the soft flesh. He didn’t want to hear anything about his inability to swim, Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a merman/demigod ending for a fun week. Thank you everyone for reading!


End file.
